Blue Days
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Perempuan itu masih bersedih. Entah sampai kapan ...
1. An Opening Rain

_Dari tempatmu berdiri sekarang…_

… _aku sudah tak terlihat, 'kan?_

* * *

 **BLUE DAYS**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 _ **Notes: please just see notes at the end of story**_

* * *

Ch 1. An Opening Rain

* * *

Hari itu temperatur menunjukkan angka dua puluh enam derajat. Satu hari yang biasa di musim panas. Langit masih terang meski sudah pukul enam saat itu. Kalaupun ada awan hitam yang terlihat, tampaknya hujan belum akan turun dalam waktu dekat. Ramalan cuaca bilang, kemungkinan hujan turun sekitar 60 persen. Tapi, seberapa besar ramalan cuaca bisa dipercaya menghadapi anomali yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?

Yamanaka Ino memutuskan untuk mengunjungi _department store_ di perjalanan pulang dari kantor. Ia mampir tanpa ada barang yang ingin dibeli secara khusus. Lebih tepatnya, hanya sekadar untuk mengusir sejenak hawa panas dengan mengunjungi tempat yang memasang pendingin. Lalu, mungkin sepotong roti untuk sarapan esok hari.

 _Stand_ roti itu berada di dekat pintu masuk. Begitu pintu terbuka, mata para pengunjung akan dapat segera meraih _stand_ roti tempat Ino berada sekarang.

Kala itu, sudah tak begitu banyak roti yang diletakkan di etalase. Apa mau dikata, tentu roti-roti itu sudah habis diborong di pagi hari oleh ibu-ibu yang tinggal di perumahan sekitar sana. Sementara bagi Ino, lebih mudah menyiapkan sarapan sepulangnya ia dari kantor.

 _Hari ini beli apa, ya? Croissant cokelat kayaknya enak. Atau melon pan? Atau—_

Kegiatannya memilih roti terganggu ketika pintu masuk otomatis terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang ia kenal.

Uchiha Itachi.

Mata kebiruan Ino membelalak sebelum ia cepat-cepat membalikkan badan—berusaha menyembunyikan diri di balik _stand-stand_ roti yang ada. Ia tak bisa seratus persen mengatakan bahwa usahanya akan membuahkan hasil—setidaknya ia tak harus beradu pandang dengan laki-laki itu. _Ia memilih untuk tak melihat laki-laki itu meski jika pihak sana bisa melihatnya._

Mereka memang tinggal satu kota, tapi dulu, saat mereka masih menjalani hubungan spesial, kemungkinan untuk berpapasan bahkan begitu kecilnya jika mereka tak membuat janji.

Kenapa sekarang …?

Jantung Ino berdebar dengan kencang. Ada setitik rasa rindu di sana, tapi … menyakitkan bukan? Karena ia yakin, Itachi tak melihatnya. Lebih lagi, saat itu Itachi sedang bersama … seseorang yang lain.

Pada akhirnya, hanya Ino yang besar kepala.

Kepala Ino bergerak sedikit untuk mencuri pandang. Ia tak salah lihat.

Itachi sedang menggandeng perempuan lain. Perempuan yang tak ia kenal.

Dan laki-laki itu … tertawa. Tertawa begitu lepasnya.

Sekali lagi, jantung Ino berdetak dengan tidak nyaman.

 _Dia tertawa … karena perempuan yang bukan diriku._

Ino menggigit bibir bawah. Beberapa saat, tubuhnya seakan tak bisa bergerak. Begitu dirasanya Itachi sudah tak ada di sekitar, ia memilih asal sebuah roti, membawanya ke kasir, dan bergegas pulang setelah membayar.

Pintu otomatis membuka. Bersamaan dengan itu, Ino dibuat terkejut dengan rintik air hujan yang sudah mulai turun membasahi jalanan. Kali ini ramalan cuaca tak salah, eh? Atau tepatnya, ia memang tak seharusnya meremehkan petunjuk alam.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu menengadah. Dalam hitungan detik, hujan turun semakin deras. Mungkin tak akan berhenti sampai ia mencapai apartemen.

Helaan napas meluncur keluar tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia pun mengeluarkan payung lipat yang selama ini tersembunyi nyaman di tasnya. Setidaknya, ia tetap berjaga-jaga.

Begitu payung itu membuka, sekilas bayang-bayang Itachi yang tertawa tadi melintas. Bersamaan dengan sosok belakang perempuan yang berjalan berdampingan dengan laki-laki tersebut.

Tubuhnya kaku. Lagi.

Kepalanya kembali dipenuhi oleh sosok yang pernah—atau masih—mengisi relung hatinya.

Menyesakkan. Menyesakkan bukan?

Tapi …

… tak apa-apa.

Ino menarik napas panjang yang membuat bahunya sedikit terangkat. Kaki dibalut sepatu flat berwarna hitam itu pun akhirnya bisa melangkah meninggalkan pelataran _department store_

Tak apa-apa.

Ino bahkan sudah lupa niatnya untuk melihat-lihat toko baju langganan yang sering memberikan diskon.

Sudahlah! Ia bisa berkunjung lain waktu.

Tak apa-apa.

Yang lebih penting, hujan ada di sana untuk menemaninya.

Tak apa-apa ….

Ino tak merasa menangis sendirian.

 _ *****TO BE CONTINUED*****_

* * *

A/N: Hallo! Aku balik lagi bawa ff multichapter baru. Ff ini bakal jadi ff multichapter yang tiap _chapter_ -nya berisi cerita dengan panjang sekitar **di bawah seribu kata** , jadi … jangan berharap _chapter_ yang panjang yah. WK.

Blue Days bakal nyeritain hari-hari galau seorang Yamanaka Ino. Yes, there'll be galau everytime everywhere. WKWK. Semoga para pembaca sekalian tetap bisa menikmati, ya!

Aku bakal tetap nunggu _feedback_ teman-teman sekalian. Kalau-kalau ada yang mau cerita pengalaman galaunya juga dipersilakan~ Jadi, _feel free to leave any review via review box_!

 _With love,_

Suu.


	2. Icchan

_Hari-hari di saat kita bersama dulu …_

 _… bukan ilusi belaka, 'kan?_

* * *

 **BLUE DAYS**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

* * *

Ch 2. Icchan

* * *

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Ino kembali tak bisa langsung tidur malam itu. Cuaca panas bukan satu-satunya alasan—toh ia bisa memasang pendingin. Bukannya ia tak lelah; nyatanya bekerja seharian di kantor membuat energinya cukup terkuras. Belum lagi, masalah terkait pekerjaan dan rekan kerja. Ino bisa bilang bahwa ia tak hanya lelah secara fisik, tapi juga mental! Namun, itu tak membuatnya ingin pindah dari tempatnya sekarang. Toh Ino sudah cukup paham bahwa setiap tempat kerja ada sisi buruk yang tak bisa dihindari.

Terlepas dari pemikiran mengenai tempat kerjanya, Ino sudah melakukan apa yang ia bisa. Sesampainya di apartemen, ia segera membilas tubuh dengan air hangat. Ia memang tak benar-benar kehujanan, tapi ia tak mau ambil risiko jatuh sakit dengan membiarkan tubuhnya kedinginan. Selain itu, air hangat bisa membuat otot-ototnya merasa lebih rileks. Seusai mandi, ia menyiapkan makan malam dan meski bukan makanan mewah, ia menghabiskan semuanya sendirian. Tak lupa penutup—satu _cup_ es krim.

 _Persetan dengan diet! Aku harus lebih memanjakan diriku! Bukan malah menyiksanya!_

Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya malam itu dengan berselancar di internet. Membaca berita, membaca gosip artis, membuka laman yang menjual barang secara _online_ , bercerita melalui fitur chat dengan teman-temannya …. Saat akhirnya ia menguap, ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Lampu ia matikan dan pendingin mulai ia nyalakan. Sejak hujan berhenti, cuaca panas nan lembap ini membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman dan memasang pendingin adalah solusi yang ia miliki.

Jadi sekarang, beginilah kondisinya. Dengan tubuh yang sudah berbaring dan tangan yang tengah memeluk boneka bulat yang berbentuk babi berwarna merah muda, Ino malah melek di tengah-tengah kegelapan kamarnya.

 _Jam berapa sekarang?_

Sesaat, pikirannya kosong. Lalu di saat lain, ia seolah mendengar suara seseorang bergema di dalam kepalanya.

" _Majikanmu ini benar-benar keras kepala, ya, Icchan?"_

" _Siapa yang kaupanggil Icchan, heh?"_

Mata Ino berkedip-kedip. Ia kemudian menatap boneka babi dalam pelukannya.

"Ah, iya, ya. Bukan aku yang memberimu nama 'Icchan'."

Dengan lembut, dibelainya kepala benda tak bernyawa tersebut. Boneka itu mempunyai hanya satu ekspresi: tersenyum.

Tapi tak ada artinya, 'kan?

Senyum tapi tak dari hati. Selama ini, ia tak ubahnya seperti boneka.

Tersenyum, tertawa, menggoda … tapi tak ada satu pun yang benar-benar ia niatkan. Ia hanya pembohong. Pengecut yang berusaha melindungi dirinya— _hatinya_. Tak salah juga jika dibilang bahwa Ino tengah melarikan diri.

Akan tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Laki-laki itu pun tak memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki. Hanya satu penjelasan singkat yang sampai sekarang terus terpatri. Mencoba melupakan pun hanya akan berakhir pada penyesalan diri.

 _"Kita sudah tak bisa bersama."_

Suara deru mesin pendingin semakin mendominasi ruangan satu petak tersebut. Bagaikan suatu aba-aba, Ino memejamkan mata secara paksa setelah satu butir air mata kembali lolos.

Besok Ino harus bekerja. Ia tak mau menghabiskan malam ini dengan memikirkan hal-hal yang tak perlu. Tak cukupkah waktu lima bulan yang sudah ia lalui sebelum ini?

Belum lelahkah ia memikirkannya?

Belum lelahkan ia berharap?

Belum lelahkan otaknya memainkan skenario-skenario yang sudah tak mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata?

 _Icchan satu …_

 _Icchan dua …_

 _Icchan tiga …_

 _Icchan …_

 _Itachi …_

 _Itachi …_

 _Siapa yang bersamanya tadi?_

 _Saudaranya? Ya, ya! Pasti demikian!_

Ah!

Mungkin malam ini pun, ia masih akan membiarkan dirinya teperdaya oleh imajinasinya sendiri.

 _ *****TO BE CONTINUED*****_

* * *

POJOK BALAS REVIEW NON-LOGIN

 **Anna gak login** : Anna! Makasih banyak yaa buat reviewnya XDD Iya nih, nggak tahu si Ino, belum (mau) move on agaknya. Masokis dia wkwkwk

 **Himewulan** : iyaa, ini bakal slow burn kayaknya. Soalnya ceritanya juga aku batasin nggak mau panjang-panjang setiap chapter-nya, ehehehe. Semoga bisa tahan, ya~

 **Xoxo** : uuuu :'( please don't be sad~

 **Sasuino351** : iyah, alurnya memang belum menjelaskan apa-apa, kok. Semoga pelan-pelan ntar terjawab deh ya. Hehehe XDD

Sekian balasan reviewnya XD

Review login saya balas langsung lewat PM, ya!

 ** _Many thanks for your continuous support! :*_**

Aku bakal tetap nunggu _feedback_ teman-teman sekalian. Kalau-kalau ada yang mau cerita pengalaman galaunya juga dipersilakan~ Jadi, _feel free to leave any review via review box_!

 _With love,_

Suu.


	3. Behind That Door

_Aku masih boleh menantikan kehadiranmu meski hanya sebatas dalam mimpi ... kan?_

* * *

 **BLUE DAYS**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

* * *

Ch 3. Behind That Door

* * *

" _Iya, aku baru pulang kerja."_

Lawan bicara Ino berbicara dengan begitu lembutnya. Meski hanya bisa mendengar suaranya melalui ponsel, Ino bisa membayangkan sosok laki-laki berwajah tegas itu justru tak dapat menahan senyum. Bahkan, Ino hampir yakin kalau ada suatu perasaan menggebu yang tertahan; _perasaan ingin bertemu_. Sekarang. Segera!

"Aku sudah di apartemen. Sebentar," jawab Ino sambil mengapit ponselnya dengan bahu dan telinga. Tangannya kemudian meraih _earphone_ yang dapat mempermudahkannya untuk mengobrol.

"Tebak aku lagi apa?" tambah Ino setelah ia berhasil memasang _earphone_.

" _Berbicara denganku."_

Ino tertawa. "Tidak salah. Tapi kurang tepat. Coba lagi."

" _Hmm,"_ ada jeda sesaat sebelum jawaban lain terdengar, _"sedang melihat-lihat pakaian dalam apa yang akan kaukenakan malam ini?"_

"Itachi!" Tapi Ino tertawa juga. "Kalau begitu kau tak akan kuizinkan masuk apartemenku! Juga tidak ada makan malam buatan Nona Yamanaka!"

 _"Kau sedang membuat makan malam?"_

"Yup!"

 _"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku tak mengganggumu. Aku nggak mau makan malamku menjadi hamburger rasa puding karena kau salah menggunakan bumbu._ "

Lagi, Ino tertawa. "Tak akan separah itu! Paling hanya gosong di sana-sini."

 _"Ugh! Sebaiknya kita berhenti bicara sekarang."_

"Eeeh! Padahal aku tak masalah kalau masih harus berbicara denganmu beberapa saat lagi."

 _"... Aku sudah di stasiun, Ino. Sebentar lagi, aku akan naik kereta menuju ke tempatmu."_

"Ah, baik, baik! Cepat datang!"

 _"Ya."_

"Sampai nanti, Sayang!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, sambungan telepon keduanya pun terputus. Beberapa saat, tangan Ino mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung di celemeknya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat daftar panggilan telepon.

Setelah itu, ia melepas _earphone_ dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas _kotatsu_. Ia pun berkonsentrasi menyiapkan makan malam yang cukup untuk porsi dua orang. Ino bukan seseorang yang bisa dibilang koki kelas atas, tapi setidaknya ia bisa menyiapkan makanan rumahan. Uchiha Itachi sudah pernah merasakan makanan buatannya dan laki-laki itu tak pernah mengeluh sakit perut. Singkatnya, makanan Ino lulus uji sebagai makanan yang layak dikonsumsi.

Dari kantor Itachi ke stasiun terdekat apartemen, butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh sampai empat puluh menit dengan kereta. Lalu dari stasiun itu ke apartemen Ino, butuh waktu sekitar lima menit dengan berjalan kaki. Cukup banyak waktu sampai Ino bisa menyediakan makan malam yang cukup pantas bagi mereka berdua.

Tepat ketika Ino mematikan api kompor, suara bel terdengar menggema di ruangan apartemennya. Senyum Ino semakin lebar. Jantungnya berdebar. Sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa begitu meluap—tak sabar!

Ino menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya.

"Tepat waktu!" ujarnya perlahan—berusaha meredam semua emosi yang seolah sudah akan membuncah keluar.

Dengan segera, perempuan itu meraih gagang pintu yang tak begitu jauh dari posisi tempat berdirinya semula. Begitu pintu terbuka, sosok Uchiha Itachi terlihat di sana. Namun, buket bunga mawar yang disodorkan tepat ke depan mata, seketika mengalihkan perhatian Ino hingga ia tak bisa melihat sang kekasih sesaat.

Selanjutnya, Ino hanya bisa menerjang laki-laki itu dengan suatu pelukan hangat.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Ino terasa berat. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu secara enggan.

Suara bel yang mengganggunya sudah berhenti setelah ia mengatakan, " _Tunggu sebentar!_ "

Ada alasan kenapa Ino sudah tak pernah merasa bersemangat setiap kali ia mendengar bunyi bel. Padahal mungkin saja, itu adalah pengantar paket dari barang yang sudah dibelinya.

 _Tetap saja berbeda, 'kan?_ gerutu Ino dalam hati.

Begitu pintu terbuka, sosok Uchiha Itachi tak ada di sana.

 _Tak pernah ada lagi._

 _ *****TO BE CONTINUED*****_

* * *

POJOK BALAS REVIEW NON-LOGIN

 **Anna gak login** : Wakakaka! Iyah, Anna. Konsepnya memang mini-bite (?) sekali makan langsung abis. Ahahhaha XDD Konfliknya, bakal nyeritain kegalauan Ino sih pokoknya. Dan supaya gak terlalu berat (buat yang baca dan yang nulis), makanya pengennya pendek-pendek aja. Ahahaha XDD

 **Sasuino351** : Ino-nya belum bisa move-on kayaknya. Wkwkwk. Tapi ntar, mari kita lihat perkembangan ke depannya. Haha. Makasih untuk support-nya selaluuuu~

Sekian balasan reviewnya XD

Review login saya balas langsung lewat PM, ya!

 _ **Many thanks for your continuous support! :***_

Aku bakal tetap nunggu _feedback_ teman-teman sekalian. Kalau-kalau ada yang mau cerita pengalaman galaunya juga dipersilakan~ Jadi, _feel free to leave any review via review box_!

 _With love,_

Suu.


	4. Special

_Hei, kenapa kau tak bisa memberiku kesempatan lagi?_

 _Kita masih bisa memperbaiki semua ini, 'kan?_

* * *

 **BLUE DAYS**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

* * *

Ch 4. Special

* * *

"Aaahh~! Malam minggu …," mata kecokelatan ini menoleh ke sekeliling sebelum perhatiannya terpaku pada Ino, "… tapi aku malah berduaan denganmu. Di kafe yang seharusnya bisa menjadi tempat romantis bagi pasangan."

"Memangnya kau punya pacar?" tanya Ino sambil mengangkat alis dan tersenyum mencemooh. Tangannya kemudian memainkan sedotan dan mengaduk isi minumannya.

Tenten mengibaskan tangan. Ia memasang wajah cemberut.

"Yaa, anggap saja kau sedang berkencan denganku. Toh aku yang traktir, 'kan?" ujar Ino lagi sambil mengembangkan cengiran.

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu kemudian menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya tampak menyelidik.

"Jadi …?"

Sesaat tak ada yang membuka mulut di antara mereka. Tenten tentu saja tahu alasan Ino memanggilnya. Pasti sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Itachi. Sudah lama juga sejak terakhir ia bertemu Ino dengan suasana yang agak suram seperti ini, ia kira Ino sudah baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, Ino tak pernah berlama-lama meratapi laki-laki yang sudah menjadi mantannya. Kenapa sekarang …?

Apa perbedaan Itachi dan mantan-mantan Ino sebelum ini?

Sebelum otak Tenten meraih kesimpulan, mendadak suara Ino kembali terdengar. Suara itu begitu lirih. Begitu Tenten mengangkat wajah untuk melihat ekspresi Ino lebih jelas, perempuan di hadapannya itu sudah tak lagi tersenyum. Ada guratan tersiksa di sana. Kali ini, Ino tampak tak menutup-nutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa katamu?" ulang Tenten dengan alis yang mengernyit. "Kau melihat Itachi?"

"Dengan seorang perempuan," sambung Ino setelah mengangguk. "Di mall di dekat kantorku."

Tenten ingin menceletuk, ' _Ya, wajar, sih? Kalian kan sudah putus sekitar lima bulan yang lalu. Not to mention that Itachi is hot, so …,'_ tapi Tenten urung mengatakannya. Ia tak bisa begitu saja mengatakan kata-kata yang akan menyakiti hati temannya.

Setelah berdeham, akhirnya Tenten mengutarakan hal lain yang sudah dipikirkannya baik-baik, "Kau sudah mencoba bertanya pada Sakura?"

Kali ini, Ino tampak gusar. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya sendiri sebelum ia menyedot minumannya lagi. Selesai minum, Ino mendorong posisi gelasnya hingga sedikit menjauh.

Ia mendengkus kemudian.

"Kau tahu kan, Tenten? Aku segan berbicara dengan Sakura sejak ia mengomentariku macam-macam setelah putus dengan Itachi."

"Oh."

"Lagi pula," suara Ino terdengar sedikit mendesis, "aku tak yakin dia akan menanggapiku secara serius. Ya, bayangkan saja, saat aku sedang ada masalah dengan Itachi pun, apa yang bisa dia lakukan untukku? Tak ada."

"Mungkin dia hanya tak ingin terlalu ikut campur urusan kalian?"

" _Yeah, right_ ," jawab Ino ketus. "Lalu, kenapa dia harus dengan sengaja, di tempat yang bisa terlihat olehku, saling bertukar komen dengan Itachi? Mereka bahkan tampak tak peduli kalau saat itu aku benar-benar … sedang merasa sakit hati?"

"Hubunganmu dan Itachi tak seharusnya merusak hubungan Sakura dan Itachi, 'kan?"

"Aku tahu!" ujar Ino setengah membentak. Tatapannya tak lagi mengarah pada Tenten. Mata biru pucatnya kini tampak menatap kedua tangannya sendiri yang sudah mengepal di atas meja.

"Aku tahu kalau sebelum Itachi berkencan denganku, ia terlebih dahulu mengenal Sakura. Tapi setidaknya … mereka bisa sedikit memikirkan perasaanku, 'kan? Bercanda-canda di media sosial sementara mereka seharusnya tahu bahwa aku masih bisa melihat mereka …."

Tenten menghela napas. Ia mendorong gelas Ino hingga menyentuh tangan sang perempuan yang sedang diliputi amarah.

"Baiklah, kita hentikan saja cerita soal Sakura. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Itachi dan … perempuan yang entah siapa itu?"

Kepalan tangan Ino tampak melemah. Ia menarik gelasnya sendiri dan merangkum gelas yang berbentuk silinder itu. Butir air dingin yang menjalar keluar gelas akibat adanya es batu di dalam membasahi tangan Ino. Namun, Ino tampak tak terganggu. Bahkan mungkin, ia justru menikmati sensasi dingin yang menenangkan tersebut.

Tenten melihat Ino sejenak memejamkan mata. Ia pun hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar sampai Ino kembali bersuara. Menjelaskan perihal perasaan, kekalutannya—untuk yang kesekian kali. Kadang Tenten sampai bisa menebak dalam hati, kalimat apa yang akan Ino ucapkan selanjutnya.

Dari pembicaraan mereka kali ini, sudah jelas bagi Tenten, Ino masih belum bisa benar-benar melupakan Itachi. Ino hanya berpura-pura. Tenten pernah berpikir, dari kepura-puraan itu, mungkin Ino akan benar-benar bisa melupakan Itachi dan melangkah maju. Nyatanya ia salah.

Residu perasaan Ino pada Itachi bagaikan racun yang bisa muncul sewaktu-waktu. Tak akan bisa bersih sampai ia tahu mengapa Itachi begitu spesial bagi seorang Yamanaka Ino.

"Hei, Ino," sela Tenten. "Itachi … bukan yang _pertama_ bagimu, 'kan?"

Mata Ino tampak terbelalak sesaat. Tenten bisa menduga bahwa temannya itu kaget karena ia memotong pembicaraan dengan topik yang tak terduga.

Namun, selanjutnya Ino menjawab tanpa ragu. "Bukan," ujarnya sambil menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu," Tenten menyerah—lebih baik ia biarkan Ino sendiri yang berpikir, "kenapa kau sebegitunya tak bisa lepas dari Itachi? Apa yang membuatnya begitu spesial untukmu?"

Ino terdiam. Ia memandang Tenten dalam-dalam.

Namun, pikirannya tampak sudah tak berada di sana.

 _Apa yang membuat seorang Uchiha Itachi begitu berharga untuk Yamanaka Ino?_

 _ *****TO BE CONTINUED*****_

* * *

A/N: Haaii! Akhirnya saya bisa lanjutin fanfik ini. Padahal niatnya mau update teratur tiap minggu, tapi apa daya, ada ini-itu jadi agak telantar. Terus, maaf aku belum bisa bales-balesin review yang masuk, tapi … aku senang banget masih ada yang baca dan review fanfik ini!

 _ **Many thanks for your continuous support! :***_

Ke depannya pun, aku masih akan nunggu review kalian. Semoga fanfik ini masih bisa menghibur, ya! Oke, sekian dulu.

 _With love,_

Suu.


	5. Is It You?

_Lihat, aku masih terus mencari bayanganmu!_

 _Sosokmu … belum ada yang bisa menggantikannya!_

 _Hei! Kau pun … masih sama sepertiku, 'kan?_

* * *

 **BLUE DAYS**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

* * *

Ch 5. Is It You?

* * *

"Sudahlah, Ino! Lupakan saja cowok dingin begitu! Lihat sekelilingmu! Bukankah masih banyak cowok tampan di sini?"

Bola mata Ino bergerak refleks tatkala Tenten bersuara. Hanya sekejap ia menyapu sekelilingnya untuk sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa cowok tampan yang dikatakan Tenten itu tak ada. Oh—bukan tak ada. Kenyataannya, di malam Minggu seperti ini, banyak laki-laki berpenampilan menarik yang berkeliaran di sekelilingnya saat ini. Apa yang Ino harapkan dari sebuah kota turis di Kyoto? Namun, sejauh mata memandang, memang tak ada laki-laki yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau bercanda, Tenten?" Ino menghela napas sembari menarik tangan Tenten agar perempuan itu tak terlalu jauh meninggalkannya. "Atau kau mabuk?"

Tenten mengerjapkan matanya yang bulat dan berwarna kecokelatan. Ia kemudian tertawa.

"Kau yang bercanda, Ino! Minum dua gelas bir di kafe mana mungkin membuatku mabuk! Ayolah! Kita baru akan mulai, kan, setelah ini?"

Ino mengedikkan bahunya sedikit. Ia memang sudah berjanji akan menemani Tenten ke pub atau _izakaya_ , atau tempat mana pun yang menjual minuman beralkohol setelah mereka menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Daripada dikatakan untuk membantu Ino melupakan Itachi, jika melihat kondisi Tenten sekarang, lebih tepat dikatakan jika Ino memberi kesempatan bagi temannya itu untuk lebih bisa mengekspresikan diri—terutama di depan lelaki.

Ino jadi teringat, saat-saat Tenten putus dari pacar pertamanya dua tahun yang lalu. Tenten yang tomboi, Tenten yang tak pernah tertarik laki-laki—di usianya yang ke dua puluh dua, mendadak dan tiba-tiba saja jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki mapan yang menjadi langganan di kedai tempatnya bekerja _part-time_. Hubungan mereka menjadi semua yang pertama bagi Tenten. Termasuk setahun setelahnya— _patah hati yang pertama_.

Kata-kata Tenten saat mereka di kafe tadi kembali bergema dalam pikiran Ino.

 _Yang pertama._

Uchiha Itachi bukanlah yang pertama bagi seorang Yamanaka Ino. Tapi, tunggu!

Sekelebat bayangan Sakura merasuk ke dalam benaknya. Ino sampai berhenti berjalan dan membuat Tenten yang ia gandeng pun ikut terhenti.

"Ino?"

— _kaubilang apa? Kau masih mencintainya? Jangan bodoh! Bukankah kita sama-sama tahu? Kau seperti ini hanya karena ini kali pertama—_

Apa yang Sakura katakan selanjutnya? Ino tak bisa benar-benar mengingat karena saat itu ia marah. **Sangat marah**. Sakura bertingkat seolah dia tahu semuanya. Seolah ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, hubungan yang Ino jalani dengan Itachi. Lalu, dengan gampangnya ia mengarahkan telunjuk pada Ino.

Sejak saat itu, Ino tak pernah lagi berniat mengusik Sakura. Mereka tetap berteman—tapi hanya sebatas itu. Ino enggan untuk menceritakan isi hatinya pada Sakura lagi. Perempuan itu—perempuan sok tahu itu ….

"Mau sampai kapan kau bengong di jalan seperti itu?"

Alih-alih suara Tenten, Ino justru mendapati suara laki-laki yang terdengar asing. Kepala Ino pun terangkat. Entah sejak kapan, Tenten sudah cukup jauh di depannya—dikelilingi dua orang laki-laki yang tampak begitu akrab.

"Ino!" Tenten akhirnya menoleh. Senyum lebar menghias wajahnya. "Mereka teman-teman SMA kita dulu! Kau masih ingat?"

Ino memandang lekat-lekat pada dua laki-laki yang berada di dekat Tenten. Setelahnya, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok berambut cokelat yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sembari menyeringai. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan, akhirnya Ino pun merasa tak asing dengan laki-laki bertampang urakan ini.

Laki-laki di hadapannya ini tak bisa dibilang tak menarik. Dengan rambut cokelat yang ditata dengan model agak berantakan, kaos putih yang dipadu dengan jaket bertudung bermotif tentara, celana parasut berwarna hijau lumut, dan sepasang sepatu _sneaker_ , laki-laki di hadapannya memang tampak … _laki-laki_ di antara laki-laki di sekeliling yang lebih tampil modis—jika tak mau dikatakan pesolek.

"Kalau kau masih membutuhkan perkenalan diri, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan setelah sampai di tempat karaoke? Ayo!"

"Ap—tunggu dulu! Aku tak bilang kalau aku mau ikut dengan kalian!" ujar Ino sembari melepaskan genggaman laki-laki berambut cokelat tersebut dari pergelangan tangannya.

Alis laki-laki itu mengernyit seakan tak mengerti. Ia menoleh ke arah Tenten dan dua temannya yang lain—mereka tampak sudah melupakan keberadaan dua orang yang tertinggal di belakang. Ketiga orang itu bahkan sudah berjalan lebih jauh hingga di satu titik berdiam untuk menunggu lampu berubah warna agar mereka bisa menyeberang.

"Tenten!"

"Kau berubah, ya, Yamanaka?"

Ino menoleh. Ia memasang wajah geram. Jadi, sekarang ada lagi satu orang sok tahu yang berusaha membuat penilaian tentang dirinya.

"Memangnya kau pernah tahu apa tentang aku, heh, Inuzuka?"

Mata laki-laki itu membelalak. "Kau mengingatku!" ujarnya dengan bersemangat. Sedikitnya, Ino merasa ada kegirangan yang berusaha mati-matian ditutupi.

"Kalau begitu, kau tahu kan kalau aku bukan orang aneh?" lanjut Inuzuka sambil tertawa dan menggaruk ujung hidungnya ringan.

"Entah, ya?" jawab Ino sambil membuang muka.

Ini tak sesuai rencana yang dibuatnya dengan Tenten waktu masih di kafe dan Ino merasa terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa Tenten tampak tak peduli dan malah pergi dengan teman-teman SMA yang mereka temui secara tak sengaja. Namun, Ino pun tak bisa benar-benar marah karena Tenten tampak mulai bisa kembali membuka diri pada laki-laki—sesuatu yang sulit untuk Tenten lakukan setelah putus dari pacar pertamanya. Pada akhirnya, Ino hanya bisa meringis.

"Ayolah! Bukankah kau _biasanya_ tahu cara bersenang-senang?" Suara Inuzuka kembali terdengar. "Anggap saja kau ikut merayakan keberhasilanku diterima bekerja di perusahaan yang baru! Kita akan berpesta sampai pagi!"

Ino memasang wajah aneh. Ikut merayakan keberhasilan orang yang ia tak terlalu kenal dekat? Ini modus pendekatan gaya baru atau apa? Hei, orang di hadapannya tidak sedang mabuk, 'kan?

"Kita sudah tertinggal jauh dari mereka! Kalau tak buru-buru—"

Laki-laki bernama Inuzuka tadi sudah kembali meraih tangan Ino, berusaha mengajaknya berlari sebelum lampu hijau kembali berubah merah dan menghambat waktu mereka untuk menyeberang. Mulut Ino terbuka, sudah hendak kembali menahan Inuzuka untuk tak membawanya ke mana-mana di luar keinginannya.

"Hei. Yamanaka tampaknya tak ingin pergi denganmu. Apa kau bisa meninggalkannya sendirian?"

Suara yang terdengar tenang sekaligus dingin itu membuat Ino spontan menoleh. Saat itulah, ia melihatnya. Sosok bermata kelam dengan rambut yang berwarna sama dengan bola matanya.

Kala itu, Ino dibuat terperangah karenanya.

 _ *****TO BE CONTINUED*****_

* * *

POJOK BALAS REVIEW NON-LOGIN

 **Sasuino351** : Itachi bukan gagak, tapi musang wkwkwkwk Cacuke pangeran ayam ya, leh uga XDD Makasiih reviewnya btw, mari kita doakan biar Ino bisa _move on_! Yay!

Sekian balasan reviewnya XD

Review login saya balas langsung lewat PM, ya!

 _ **Many thanks for your continuous support! :***_

Semoga fanfik ini masih bisa menghibur, ya! Oke, sekian dulu.

 _With love,_

Suu.


	6. Suffocating

_Kau … menganggapku menjijikkan, 'kan?_

* * *

 **BLUE DAYS**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

* * *

Ch 6. Suffocating

* * *

Tempat itu didominasi nuansa kayu. Beberapa lukisan dengan pigura kecil-kecil menempel seolah akan jatuh dari dinding. Bau asap rokok bercampur alkohol tercium di udara. Bukan hal aneh, sebetulnya.

Apa yang Ino pikirkan?

Apa penerangan remang di bar itu membuatnya berilusi?

Uchiha Itachi.

Tangan Ino menyambar gelas dan meneguk _coke_ _highball_ -nya dengan cepat. Setelah cairan pahit yang bercampur soda itu membasahi kerongkongannya, Ino melihat sosok di hadapannya dengan saksama. Matanya memicing—memandang tajam.

Ia menolak ajakan teman sekolahnya dulu, meninggalkan Tenten tanpa pemberitahuan, hanya untuk mengikuti laki-laki ini. Ino tidak mabuk. Bahkan setelah menenggak minuman alkoholnya, ia seakan bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

Bukan Uchiha Itachi.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seolah akan menerkamku begitu?"

"Karena aku memang ingin menerkammu," jawab Ino sembari menyingkirkan gelasnya.

Uchiha Sasuke mendengkus. Kali ini giliran laki-laki itu yang menikmati minumannya.

Alunan lagu yang sayup-sayup menyaru dengan suara pendingin ruangan. Pendingin ruangan—apa itu penyebab Ino merasa sedikit menggigil saat ini? Tidak. Ia tidak kedinginan. Sebaliknya, ia merasa … tubuhnya menghangat.

Terutama saat melihat gerakan jakun Sasuke bergerak naik-turun saat menenggak minumannya. Tanpa sadar, Ino pun menelan ludah.

"Kau … tidak bersama Sakura?" tanya Ino sembari memalingkan wajah.

 _Sial. Dia terlalu mirip dengan Itachi!_

"Kami sudah putus bulan lalu."

Seketika, gambaran yang membuat tubuhnya merasa hangat itu pun lenyap. Segala keinginan dan nafsu yang sempat meningkat, redam ditelan keterkejutan. Kepala Ino menoleh dengan cepat. Ia tak yakin dengan apa yang baru ia dengar, tapi ia masih terlalu kelu untuk berkata-kata. Pada akhirnya ia hanya berusaha mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata Sasuke melalui pandangan mata.

"Sakura tak bilang apa pun …."

"Heh." Sasuke sedikit menyeringai. Ino masih cukup jeli untuk melihatnya. "Kupikir hubungan kalian memang sudah tak sebaik dulu? Sejak …."

 _Hentikan._

"… kau putus dari Itachi."

"Diam," sergah Ino pelan. Tangannya kemudian menggenggam kuping gelas dengan erat.

Ino bukan tak ingin mendengar fakta bahwa ia dan Sakura sudah tak lagi berteman akrab. Ia tahu kenyataan itu karena ia sendiri yang mulai membentuk benteng terhadap Sakura. Namun, yang lebih tak ingin Ino dengar adalah kenyataan … bahwa dia dan Itachi memang telah benar-benar berakhir.

Ino sudah tahu hal itu! Dia yang paling tahu, 'kan? Dia yang mengalaminya sendiri! Ia bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa ia sudah bisa menerimanya. Namun, kenapa rasa sedih ini … kembali menyerangnya? Membuatnya muak ….

 _Sesak._

"Kenapa kau putus dari Sakura?"

Lagi, pengalihan yang lain. Ia tak benar-benar ingin tahu alasannya. Atau mungkin, Ino memang ingin tahu? Agar ia bisa menertawakan Sakura tepat di depan muka wanita itu—wanita yang berlagak tahu segalanya itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Ino melihat Sasuke menggerakkan bahunya sedikit. Setelah itu sang laki-laki memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menempel di sandaran kursi. Mata Sasuke kini tampak enggan menatap Ino. Ino tak melihat tanda-tanda kesedihan di sana, meski mungkin … ada sedikit penyesalan.

"Bersama dia setelah sekian lama, aku menjadi semakin yakin bahwa perasaan yang sebelumnya ada itu hanya dipaksakan."

" _Sorry_?"

Sasuke sudah memperhatikan Ino lekat-lekat saat ini. Ia kemudian tersenyum—menyeringai.

"Aku merasa _gerah_ , Ino." Sasuke tampak berpikir sesaat. "Bersama Sakura sudah tak lagi membuatku nyaman."

Kata-kata Sasuke seolah telak menghantam Ino. Ia tak bisa lagi melihat Sasuke sebagai Sasuke. Ia seakan melihat bayang-bayang Itachi di hadapannya. Lalu, _Itachi_ itu mengatakan bahwa ia merasa tak nyaman.

"Apa itu …." Kening Ino berkerut. "Alasan … macam apa itu?"

"… Kau tak akan mengerti."

"Apa yang aku nggak—"

"Makanya Itachi memilih pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskannya padamu lebih lanjut, 'kan?"

Mata Ino membelalak. Kenapa … pembicaraan ini kembali berubah menjadi pembicaraan tentang dirinya?

"Kita tak sedang berbicara tentang aku!" hardik Ino gusar. Ia meraih minumannya dan meneguknya hingga habis.

Begitu ia menyingkirkan gelas, ia bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang berbicara lamat-lamat. Suara itu terdengar begitu dalam—seakan bisa menariknya ke kegelapan.

"Tapi … kau memang ingin tahu, 'kan, alasan Itachi memutuskan berpisah denganmu?"

 _Cukup!_

"Dia akan mengatakannya padaku kalau memang dia merasa butuh untuk melakukannya! Aku tak perlu mendengarkan alasannya darimu!" Ino berdiri, menyambar jaket yang semula ia gantungkan di kursi lalu mengaitkan tas selempangnya di pundak. "Aku pulang. Dan oh—biar aku yang bayar minumanmu itu. Ucapan terima kasih sudah berbaik hati menolongku untuk lari dari acara yang nggak ingin kuikuti."

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu sedikit. Lalu begitu Ino tengah berjalan menuju kasir, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Dia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal sudah berpacaran denganmu."

Langkah Ino sesaat terhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah berbicara dengan pelayan.

Ia hendak meneriakkan sesuatu tapi urung. Hanya tangannya yang kini mengepal kuat-kuat. Ino pun memilih untuk tetap berjalan ke kasir, membayar semua tagihan, dan meninggalkan bar tersebut.

Ia tak perlu berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Namun, ia bisa menghubungi Sakura.

 _ *****TO BE CONTINUED*****_

* * *

POJOK BALAS REVIEW NON-LOGIN

 **xoxo** : maap bukan Sai wkwk

 **Sasuino351** : "kalo liat mantan tapi masih belum move on mending pergi aja dari pada menyiksa diri sendiri" … hahhaha. Ini bener banget sih :'

Sekian balasan reviewnya XD

Review login saya balas langsung lewat PM, ya!

 _ **Many thanks for your continuous support! :***_

Semoga fanfik ini masih bisa menghibur!

 _With love,_

Suu.


	7. In Memoriam

_Seharusnya, semua berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, 'kan?_

* * *

 **BLUE DAYS**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 **Warning:  
** Sedikit (benar-benar selewat) menyebutkan perihal sex. Tolong fanfik ini disikapi dengan dewasa.  
Yang baiknya silakan diambil, yang buruknya silakan dijadikan sebagai hiburan semata.  
Saya mengambil setting di negara Jepang, _so expect the culture will be based on Japanese one._ **  
( _I don't believe I have to say this tho. Lol. However, I hope my reader is mature enough for this kinda fanfict~_ )**

 ** _Without further ado, please enjoy!_**

* * *

Ch 7. In Memoriam

* * *

 _"Baik saya ulangi pesanannya, ya?"_

 _Pramusaji itu mengulang pesanan kedua tamunya dengan cepat. Tak lama, ia segera beranjak ke belakang—meninggalkan kedua sahabat yang hendak saling bertukar cerita. Keseruan baru akan dimulai saat mendadak sebuah suara menginterupsi._

 _"Lho? Sakura, ya?"_

 _Tak hanya Haruno Sakura yang menoleh, Ino pun tergerak untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu, berdiri di hadapan mereka, seorang laki-laki tinggi gagah dengan sebuah senyum ramah terlihat di wajah. Ino merasa laki-laki di hadapannya ini sangat familier. Siapa, ya?_

 _"Itachi-san!" sapa Sakura sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Jelas perempuan berambut merah muda itu mengenali sosok tak diundang tersebut._

 _"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?" Kepala Sakura melongok—seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. "Sendirian?"_

 _Laki-laki yang dipanggil Itachi itu menjawab tanpa meninggalkan senyumannya._

 _"Ada janji bertemu klien. Sekalian makan siang."_

 _"Hee … hari Sabtu begini masih kerja?"_

 _Belum sempat Itachi menjawab, suara dering ponsel menghentikannya. Setelah memberi gestur meminta maaf, ia melengos ke pojokan—mengecilkan suara seolah-olah tak ingin ada seorang pun yang mendengar. Sebenarnya itu tak perlu ia lakukan, mengingat situasi restoran yang cukup ramai dengan kasak-kusuk pengunjung lain dan dentuman lagu Coffee Rumba._

 _Kepala Sakura bergerak menoleh ke arah Ino. Ino tengah memangku wajah seraya tersenyum penuh arti._

 _"Jadi … siapa dia?"_

 _Sakura kembali duduk. Begitu ia sudah tampak nyaman di kursinya, ia baru menjawab, "Uchiha Itachi." Lalu ditambahkannya sambil terkikik geli, "Calon kakak iparku."_

 _Ino menepuk tangan. Akhirnya ia paham mengapa ia merasa familier dengan wajah tersebut. Tentu saja! Masih saudara dengan Uchiha Sasuke rupanya!_

 _"Hei, Sakura! Kenalkan dia padaku!" pinta Ino sambil melirik-lirik ke arah Itachi yang saat ini hanya terlihat punggungnya._

 _"Haah?" Alis Sakura mengernyit._

 _"Kenalkan padaku!" ulang Ino sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

 _"Kau mau selingkuh?"_

 _"Selingkuh?" Ino tertawa. "Hallooo~ aku ini single lady, lho!"_

 _Kali ini, mata Sakura membelalak. Dia tampak mencerna perkataan Ino sebelum berkata dengan sinis, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kimimaro?"_

 _"Ah, laki-laki itu …." Ino mengibaskan tangan. "Sudah putus bulan lalu."_

 _Sakura menepuk jidat. Jika melihat wajah Ino yang tersenyum ceria, ia tentu tak akan menyangka kalau Ino baru saja putus._

 _"Kau sama sekali tak terlihat sedih. Kupikir kalian masih …."_

 _"Untuk apa menangisi laki-laki kayak dia?" Ino memonyongkan bibir. "Dia setahun lebih tua dariku, tapi dia belum ada pekerjaan tetap. Penghasilan part-time-nya pun sering kali hilang entah ke mana. Waktu kusuruh mencoba mencari pekerjaan yang lebih stabil, ia berkata dengan tenang bahwa ia akan memulai bisnis menanam stroberi dengan kenalannya. Untuk itu dia butuh modal dan dia memintaku meminjamkan uang …."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Lalu apa? Dia itu bukan orang yang tekun. Tentu saja gagal! Yah, aku tak berharap banyak, sih. Kenyataannya sudah beberapa kali dia seperti itu," ujar Ino sembari mengedikkan bahu._

 _Pembicaraan kedua perempuan itu sejenak disela oleh pramusaji yang membawakan minuman. Setelah menyeruput minuman, pembicaraan mereka berlanjut._

 _"Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan dengan benar hanyalah saat bercinta!" Ino kembali menyangga wajah dengan tangan. "Tapi kau tahu, lama-lama semua jadi membosankan."_

 _"Dia padahal begitu tergila-gila padamu, tahu!"_

 _"Aku tahu," ujar Ino sambil merentangkan tangan ke depan. Senyumnya melebar. "Siapa yang tidak?"_

 _"Lalu kau memutuskannya begitu saja?"_

 _Mendadak Ino tertawa. Begitu melihat wajah Sakura yang kebingungan, ia akhirnya berhenti tertawa. Ino mencuri pandang ke arah Itachi. Karena laki-laki itu masih tampak sibuk mengobrol di telepon, Ino kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Sakura._

 _"Aku teringat hal lucu. Setelah aku memutuskannya, dia masih mengiba-iba, meminta balikan."_

 _Sakura menggangguk penuh pengertian._

 _"Aku sempat kasihan, tapi begitu tahu bahwa ia mengontak sepupuku—Karin …."_

 _"Karin-nee? Kok mereka bisa kenal?"_

 _"Sempat bertemu waktu obon. Tapi, bodoh, 'kan? Kenapa dia malah mengontak Karin coba? Bersikap sok akrab. Tentu saja Karin akan melaporkan hal itu padaku!"_

 _"Apa dia bukannya bertanya tentangmu?"_

 _"Iya dan tidak. Awal-awal ia memang bertanya macam-macam tentangku. Tapi lama-lama, ia sepertinya lebih memilih melancarkan pendekatan pada Karin." Ino terkikik. "Baguslah, jadi dia tak perlu menggangguku lagi."_

 _"Kau sama sekali nggak sedih, ya?"_

 _"Sedih hanya untuk orang lemah, hahahaha!" Ino memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Lalu, dengan tangan yang seolah diangkat untuk menutupi mulut, ia berkata, "Makanya, soal Itachi-san …."_

 _"Aku kenapa?"_

 _Spontan kedua perempuan itu tampak berkedik. Begitu menoleh, sosok Itachi sudah ada di hadapan mereka dengan sebelah tangan yang masih memegang ponsel._

 _"Ah, tidak," sela Sakura cepat. Ia kemudian melirik galak pada Ino sekilas sebelum memasang wajah anak manisnya kembali. "Tadi itu telepon dari klien Itachi-san, ya?"_

 _"Begitulah. Dia meneleponku untuk mengatakan bahwa hari ini ia tak jadi bisa datang. Lalu kami sedikit membicarakan untuk reschedule."_

 _"O—"_

 _"Kebetulan sekali! Kenapa Itachi-san tak bergabung saja dan makan siang bersama kami?" Ino berkata-kata seolah tanpa ragu. Ia bahkan tak segan untuk memanggil Itachi hanya dengan nama kecil._

 _"Eh?"_

 _"H-hei, Ino! Apa yang_ _ _—_ "_

 _"Kapan lagi, 'kan, kau bisa makan siang ditemani gadis-gadis cantik?" Ino tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk meja—mengisyaratkan agar Itachi tak usah banyak berpikir dan lebih baik segera duduk bersama mereka._

 _Beberapa saat, pandangan Itachi dan Ino beradu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan pria di hadapannya. Ia belum mengenal Itachi, tapi ketertarikan itu ada. Ino memang mudah tertarik pada laki-laki tampan yang berkarisma dan ia selalu berpikir bahwa ia bisa menaklukan laki-laki mana pun jika ia menginginkannya._

 _"Baiklah, jika kalian tak keberatan …."_

 _Namun, suatu kesalahan bila menganggap Itachi akan sama dengan para mantannya sampai saat ini._

 _Benar-benar salah!_

.

.

.

 _Sedih hanya untuk orang lemah!_

Seketika Ino hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengingat kata-katanya sendiri. Ingin ia menampar bibir sombong itu. Atau … justru inilah bentuk teguran dari-Nya? Ino memang terkadang pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa—tapi tak dapat dibantah, itu hanya terjadi dua kali dalam setahun. Apa dia boleh percaya bahwa _Kami-sama_ itu ada dan bahwa karma itu memang berjalan pada waktunya?

Tanpa sadar, Ino sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu kamar apartemen. Matanya menyapu nomor kamar dan nama pemilik yang terpajang di sebelah kiri. Tak salah lagi.

Ino menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya. Tangannya kemudian terangkat untuk memencet bel. Hanya dengan sekali dering, Ino sudah mendapatkan respons. Ia sudah harap-harap cemas jika sang pemilik kamar tak ada di dalam—salahnya juga tak menghubungi dan langsung datang begitu saja. Namun, toh yang ia cari ada di rumahnya meski saat itu hari Sabtu malam Minggu—hari ketika pasangan-pasangan biasanya keluar untuk memadu kasih dan memadatkan jalanan.

 _Oh, tapi Sasuke bilang, mereka sudah putus, 'kan?_

Lamunan Ino terputus. Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah Haruno Sakura yang tampak keheranan.

 _ *****TO BE CONTINUED*****_

* * *

Maafkan saya yang ngaret banget untuk update fanfik ini T_T

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apa mulai ada kejelasan kenapa Ino kayaknya baper banget sama Mas Itachi? Hahaha. Kalau belum, di chapter selanjutnya mungkin terjawab, sih. _So, stay tune_ , ya!

Oh, ya, mau ucapin terima kasih pada semua-semua yang sudah mendukung Blue Days sampai fict ini menerima penghargaan Indonesian Fanfiction Award untuk kategori Best Drama. Ehehehe ;"

Love you all! :*

POJOK BALAS REVIEW NON-LOGIN

 **xoxo** : sudah bawaan orok mereka mah kejam hahaha

 **Guest** : ada interest ke Ino gak ya doi wkwkkw mari kita tunggu tanggal mainnya XD

 **Aku** : *kipasin* halo juga Aku~ (?) XD

 **Sasuino351** : wahahahha! Iyain nggak, ya~ XD

 **Cherrymomo** : itu … mari tunggu sampai saatnya dikupas wahhaha

 **Guest** : ini sudah update~ silakan! Hahaha.

Sekian balasan reviewnya XD

Review login saya balas langsung lewat PM, ya!

 _ **Many thanks for your continuous support! :***_

Semoga fanfik ini masih bisa menghibur!

 _With love,_

Suu.


	8. It was

_Masa lalu memang kadang terasa lebih indah, ya?_

 _Namun, berjalan dengan memandang masa depan ... jauh lebih baik, 'kan?_

* * *

 **BLUE DAYS**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

* * *

Ch 8. It was …

* * *

Apartemen itu tak berubah dari terakhir kali Ino mengingatnya. Semua barang tertata rapi, bahkan sampai ke posisi tempat sampah yang ada di pojokan. Ruangan ini juga masih saja didominasi warna merah muda yang lembut. Ino tak bisa bilang bahwa merah muda adalah warna favoritnya, tapi ia tak menyangkal kalau warna itu sangat cocok dengan Sakura.

Meski tak ada barang yang sampai mencolok mata, kesan mewah ada di apartemen dua ruangan tersebut. Apa yang diharapkan dari apartemen seorang calon dokter?

Pertama kali datang ke kota ini, Sakura memang hanya menyewa satu apartemen sederhana. Kemudian, dengan hasil kerja paruh waktunya dahulu ditambah kepandaiannya yang membuatnya meraih satu-dua penghargaan ilmiah, Sakura sudah benar-benar hidup berkecukupan sekarang. Sepertinya ia tinggal menunggu sebentar lagi sebelum pelantikan menjadi seorang dokter umum. Melihat karakter Sakura, Ino menduga perempuan itu akan melanjutkan studinya dan mengambil spesialis.

"Nih." Sakura menyodorkan satu kaleng bir. "Atau lebih baik air putih saja?"

Ino menggeleng. Sakura kemudian duduk di sofa tepat di sebelah Ino. Keheningan kembali menyergap keduanya. Canggung. Hanya suara Ino yang berusaha membuka kaleng bir—bersahutan dengan Sakura yang melakukan hal yang sama—yang terdengar.

Setelah satu tenggakan, akhirnya pundak Ino melemas. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia sampai merasa begitu tegang. Toh Sakura pun tampak bersikap biasa. Yah, meski Ino tak tahu apa yang benar-benar dirasakan perempuan itu.

"Aku bertemu Sasuke tadi," ujar Ino akhirnya.

Dari sudut mata, Ino bisa melihat kalau Sakura sudah menoleh ke arahnya. Diam-diam, Ino berharap bisa mendengar suara gusar Sakura, tapi ia salah.

"Lalu? Kau datang ingin mengejekku?" Meski kata-katanya tajam, nada bicara Sakura terdengar sangat biasa. Tak ada kegundahan sama sekali. Atau kalaupun ada, berarti Sakura berhasil menutupinya dengan sangat baik.

Ino mendengkus. "Negatif sekali pikiranmu, Jidat." Lalu ia kembali menenggak isi kaleng birnya banyak-banyak.

Terdengar suara tawa mencemooh. "Aku belajar darimu, Babi."

Ino mengabaikan ejekan Sakura. Ia melanjutkan pertanyaan untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Kenapa kalian putus?"

"Apa yang Sasuke katakan padamu?"

Ino menatap Sakura tak senang. "Aku yang bertanya duluan padamu."

Sakura mengedikkan bahu sebelum meminum birnya kembali. Ino masih menunggu dengan sabar. Sakura tak mengecewakannya kali ini.

"Sejak awal, kecocokan kami juga hanya dipaksakan, kok."

"Haah?"

"Daripada itu," Sakura menatap Ino, "bukan itu yang ingin kaubicarakan sebenarnya, 'kan?"

Ino terbatuk-batuk sesaat. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri, ia akhirnya balas menatap Sakura. Tangannya erat menggenggam kaleng bir.

"Waktu itu—waktu aku putus dari Itachi …. Apa yang kaukatakan sebenarnya?"

"Apa yang kukatakan?" ulang Sakura dengan raut keheranan.

"Soal aku tak benar-benar mencintai Itachi dan bahwa aku hanya—"

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau tak benar-benar mencintai Itachi," jawab Sakura santai. Kaleng birnya ia letakkan di meja rendah di hadapan mereka. Tangannya bersangga di sandaran sofa, menopang kepalanya. "Aku paham maksud pertanyaanmu sekarang."

"Jelaskan!"

"Yang aku bilang waktu itu, meski mungkin tak sama persis, 'Apa kau yakin kau tak terlalu berlebihan dalam hal ini?' Lalu kaubilang, 'Wajar karena aku mencintainya!'"

Ino menyipitkan mata. Ia kemudian mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Aku hanya tertawa saat itu," sambung Sakura lagi tanpa segan. "Kalau mengingat sepak terjangmu, meski kaubilang kau juga pernah mencintai mantan-mantanmu, tapi kau tak pernah seterpuruk seperti saat kau putus dengan Itachi."

Sebelah tangan Ino perlahan terangkat ke dagunya. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

"Aku tak tahu seberapa _lovey-dovey_ kalian sebelum ini, yah—mungkin kau benar-benar mencintai Itachi. Tapi, reaksimu yang berlebihan saat kalian putus … apa bukan karena ini kali pertama **kau yang diputuskan** alih-alih memutuskan?"

Mata Ino terbelalak.

"Hanya itu pertanyaanku saat itu."

 _ *****TO BE CONTINUED*****_

* * *

Maaaaaaffff! Maaf banget untuk update yang siput banget. Macam-macam hal terjadi—bahkan saya sempat mengalami ' _blue days_ ' juga X"DD

Sehabis chapter ini saya publish, mudah-mudahan next chapter bisa saya publish dalam waktu-waktu dekat. Toh udah menjelang tamat juga. Oh ya, aku sempat kepikiran bikin satu chapter khusus untuk sedikit kilas balik masa lalu Tenten dan _first love_ -nya. Ada yang keberatan kalau kusempilin di sini? Tapi gak lepas-lepas banget kok, masih ada nyambungnya ke cerita Ino juga. Hahaha.

Ngomong-ngomong, maaf aku belum bisa bales-balesin review yang masuk. Tapi aku selalu baca semua. Terima kasih banyaaaaaak untuk dukungannya selalu, yaaa. Review kalian itu juga salah satu sumber semangatku, huhuhu. T_T

 _ **Many thanks for your continuous support! :***_

Semoga fanfik ini masih bisa menghibur, ya!

 _With love,_

Suu.


	9. She Loves Him, He Loves Her Not?

_Air mata ini tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Kenapa, ya?_

 _Padahal menangis pun, kau tak akan kembali.  
_

 _'Kan?_

* * *

 **BLUE DAYS**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 _Please enjoy!_

* * *

Ch 9. She Loves Him, He Loves Her Not?

* * *

Kaki Ino terangkat ke atas sofa. Dengan kepala yang menempel ke lutut yang ia tekuk, ia menangis dalam diam. Kenangan menyenangkan tentang Itachi semua membuncah keluar. Satu hari lagi—satu hari lagi harus dilalui Ino dengan menangis.

Tepukan di kepala Ino terasa menenangkan, tapi itu tak membuat tangisannya berhenti. Ia malah semakin terisak. Bodoh. Padahal sampai tadi, ia masih saja merasa kesal pada Sakura. Kesal—atau mungkin sudah sampai pada tahap benci? Namun, sekarang, ia seakan memasrahkan diri; membiarkan sosoknya yang lemah kembali terlihat oleh sang calon dokter.

"Kurasa kau harus berbicara langsung dengannya," ujar Sakura yang terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Ino.

"Memangnya … dia … masih mau … bicara denganku?"

"Entahlah. Nggak akan tahu kalau nggak dicoba."

Ino masih sesengukan. Ia enggan mengangkat wajah. Seberapa jelek ia sekarang? Apa maskaranya luntur? Bagaimana dengan _eye-liner_ -nya? Tidak. Bukan hanya soal penampilan. Dia juga seseorang yang berhati jelek, 'kan?

"Kau … bisa membantuku, Sakura?"

"Hah?"

Suara keraguan Sakura membuat Ino mengangkat kepala. Ah, masa bodohlah jika ntar Sakura mengejek wajahnya yang sudah tak keruan. Bukankah ini salah satu jalan yang ia tunggu?

"Tolong bantu aku! Kau … hubunganmu masih baik-baik saja, 'kan, dengan Itachi?"

Alis Sakura mengernyit. Mungkin Sakura akan berpikir bahwa Ino perempuan tak tahu malu. Sudah seenaknya memutus hubungan beberapa lama, begitu datang, ia malah meminta bantuan seperti ini.

 _Masa bodoh!_

Ino menyambar kedua lengan Sakura.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku sekarang!" Sesaat, Ino memancarkan sorot ketegasan yang tak ingin dibantah. Namun, di detik selanjutnya, mata biru kehijauan itu kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Aku … hanya ingin … hanya ingin memperjelas semua … untuk terakhir kalinya."

Cengkeraman tangan Ino ke lengan Sakura terlepas. Ia kemudian mengusap air mata yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Kelemahannya ini … karena pengaruh alkoholkah? Kenapa dada Ino terasa begitu sesak? Kenapa air matanya tak mau berhenti juga?

"Jika memang setelah itu … aku tak akan bisa bertemu dia lagi … tak bisa berbicara lagi dengannya …."

"… Kau mau aku berbuat apa?"

"Hubungi dia … dan … dan …." Ino memejamkan mata sekilas. Ia kemudian memijat keningnya. Setelah menarik napas dan mengembuskannya, Ino akhirnya berhasil mengendalikan diri sedikit. "Nggak. Biar aku yang melakukannya sendiri."

Sakura memiringkan kepala. Ia tertawa kecil lalu berkata singkat, "Silakan," sebelum ia menenggak birnya.

Ino merogoh tas; mencari dengan terburu. Di mana ponselnya di saat seperti ini? Begitu akhirnya ponsel itu berhasil ditemukan, ia malah kembali melihat dengan tatapan memelas ke arah Sakura.

"Kau masih punya nomornya?"

"Nomornya kauhapus?"

Ino mengangguk. "Bukannya aku nggak bisa menghubunginya lewat media sosial, sih. Tapi aku sudah menghapus pertemanan dengannya … _ukh_! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kenapa nggak? Kalau nggak salah, akun Itachi membuatnya masih bisa dihubungi meski oleh akun yang bukan dalam lingkup teman."

Ino memandang ponselnya lama sebelum ia mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengelap pipinya yang terasa basah sebelum mulai mencari kontak Itachi melalui salah satu media sosial. Setelah menemukannya, Ino pun mulai mengetik pesan di kotak pesan yang bersifat privat.

'Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Apa kau ada waktu besok malam? Atau hari apa kau ada waktu? Jika setelah ini kau tak ingin bertemu lagi denganku, nggak apa. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan semuanya secara benar. Tolong jawab pesanku.'

Sakura tampak berusaha melihat apa yang ditulis Ino. Menyadari hal itu membuat Ino sedikit menggerakkan ponsel agar Sakura bisa lebih jelas melihat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Begitu Sakura menerima ponsel Ino, ia langsung mengganti isi pesan Ino tanpa izin.

'Hei, Itachi! Apa kabar? Kau tidak kangen denganku? Nggak? Yah, kalau nggak pun nggak apa, tapi tolong luangkan waktumu hari Senin malam! Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. Penting! Kalau kau nggak jawab pesanku, jangan harap kau bisa selamat!'

Mata Ino sampai berkedip beberapa kali setelah membaca pesan yang dituliskan Sakura.

"Kalau aku seorang 'Yamanaka Ino' …." Sakura tersenyum dengan alis yang turun. Bersamaan dengan itu, dikembalikannya ponsel Ino.

Air mata Ino kembali mengalir. Ino buru-buru menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ponselnya dibiarkan terjatuh ke atas sofa.

"Se-sebenarnya … sudah seberapa banyak … aku berubah …?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Ino yang tak puas kembali berkata,

"Hei, nggak bisakah kau menjawabku, Sakura?"

"… Mungkin sampai di satu titik, kita semua pernah mengalaminya …."

"Aku … kenapa jadi sebegini … menjijikkan …?"

"Karena kau … _terlalu_ mencintainya," Sakura berkata pelan, "lebih dari kau mencintai dirimu sendiri."

Tubuh Ino sesaat menegang. Tangannya sedikit menjauh dari wajah. Diam-diam ia mengamati sosok Sakura. Perempuan itu tak sedang melihat ke arahnya. Tatapan Sakura mengarah ke langit-langit—tampak kosong. Ino bahkan belum sempat bertanya lebih detail soal hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke yang kandas di tengah jalan. Apa kata Sakura sebelum ini? _Kecocokan yang dipaksakan?_

"Sakura …."

Perkataan Ino terpotong oleh getaran ponselnya. Baik Ino dan Sakura langsung terdiam. Mata keduanya saling beradu pandang sebelum Ino dengan takut-takut mengambil ponsel tersebut.

Begitu lampu layar menyala, pesan notifikasi yang masuk membuat jantung Ino berdebar lebih kencang. Ia merasa bahwa ini bagaikan mimpi. Atau memang tanpa sadar ia sudah masuk ke alam mimpi berkat bantuan alkohol? Ah, tidak. Meski merasa sedikit melayang, Ino bisa meyakinkan diri bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Lalu, Itachi …

… Itachi membalas pesannya!

'Hai, Ino. Aku sehat-sehat saja. Kau sendiri? Apa kabar? Sehat, kuduga? Soal tawaranmu, Senin malam aku tak ada acara di atas jam tujuh. Di mana kau ingin bertemu?'

 _ *****TO BE CONTINUED*****_

* * *

Okeeee~ _ready for ItaIno scene_? Ohohoho, tak semudah itu Ferguso~ /plaked

 _Next chapter_ aku mau bikin satu cerita pendek soal si Tenten. _Please bear with me_ , ya! Hahaha.

Btw, aku balesin review yang masuk semua di sini, ya!

 **Cherrymomo** : Makasiiii banyaaak buat support-nya. Huhuhu! T_T

 **Kyudo YI** : Sabar, yaaa~ Mwahahhaa XD

 **xoxo** : kan sebelum-sebelumnya juga pendek. Wakakaka

 **gekanna87** : Mari kita #prayforino biar doi cepet move on :')

 **Guest** : Nah! Begitulaaaaa /pukpuk Ino/ Iya sih ya, di satu sisi jadi gak perlu merasa kalau sudah menyakiti anak orang (?) wkwkw

Sekian balasan review-nya. Oh, ya, untuk chapter kali ini, selama pengerjaan, aku ditemani sama lagu-lagunya Flower. Buat yang tertarik, coba cari di Youtube deh~ Mbak-mbak cantik joget dengan video yang kubilang sih aestetik sekaleee, hahaha!

Okay, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan para pembaca selalu~ :*

Semoga fanfik ini masih bisa menghibur, ya!

 _With love,_

Suu.


	10. TENTEN EXTRA: A Teaser

"Kupercaya janjimu~~meski itu sulit untuk memberikanku keberanian~~"

"Woah! _Go_ , Tenten!" Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berseru senang. Ia menepuk tangannya kuat-kuat secara berulang seakan hendak menyaingi suara musik.

"Berisik, Rock Lee! Suara Tenten jadi nggak kedengeran!" Suigetsu mendamprat tangan rekannya itu sebelum ia menenggak birnya hingga tak bersisa. Selanjutnya ia mendekat ke arah _intercom_ dan berkata, "Aku mau memesan bir lagi. Kalian mau sesuatu?"

Tenten melepaskan mic. Ia tak peduli meski ia telah melewatkan beberapa lirik karaoke yang tengah ia nyanyikan. Dalam penerangan yang remang, wajahnya memang tak jelas terlihat, tapi seringai lebar yang tampak tak biasa menunjukkan bahwa perempuan itu mulai mabuk. Yah, Tenten sendiri tak akan mengakuinya, sih.

"Aku juga, aku juga! Pesankan aku satu gelas bir lagi, Suigetsu!"

Tanpa menjawab, Suigetsu beralih pada dua orang lainnya. "Kalian gimana? Lee? Kiba?"

"Saya mau umeshu! _On the rock_!" Rock Lee mendadak bangkit berdiri sembari mengangkat sebelah tangan. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali duduk dan mulai menepuk-nepukkan tangan mengikuti irama musik yang masih tetap berjalan.

"Aku nggak usah," jawab Kiba yang tengah duduk di pojokan dan memasang wajah seolah tak lagi tertarik pada apa pun. "Minumanku masih ada dan sepertinya aku harus pulang sebentar lagi."

"Hah? Kau nggak seru amat!" Suigetsu tak ambil pusing lama-lama dan lalu berbicara dengan seseorang di intercom untuk memesan minuman.

Lagu Tenten berlangsung sekitar dua menit lagi sebelum selesai. Intro musik baru terdengar dan Rock Lee langsung menyambar salah satu mic yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Ia kembali berdiri dan kemudian meneriakkan lirik demi lirik dengan menggebu-gebu—mengabaikan wajah kecut pelayan yang mendadak masuk untuk mengantarkan minuman.

"KAMI ADALAH PEMIMPI YANG SELALU BERJUANG!"

* * *

 **BLUE DAYS**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

 ** _Story_** **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 _Please enjoy!_

* * *

TENTEN EXTRA: A Teaser

* * *

Tenten yang duduk di sebelah Kiba kini memusatkan perhatian pada laki-laki berambut cokelat tersebut. Ia tampak penasaran karena sedari tadi, Kiba bahkan hampir tak bernyanyi satu lagu pun. Sesekali ia memang mengikuti teman-temannya bernyanyi tapi itu pun hanya sepotong-sepotong.

Menurut Tenten, suara Kiba tak bisa digolongkan jelek. Dan seingatnya, Kiba bukan tipe pemalu. Laki-laki itu sebelumnya dengan berani mengajak Ino—hampir setengah memaksanya. Laki-laki semacam itu tak bisa digolongkan sebagai pemalu, 'kan?

Entah apa alasannya hingga Kiba yang semula juga tampak berapi-api kini seakan kehilangan sebagian besar semangatnya. Duduk di pojokan dengan tudung jaket yang menutupi kepala, bolak-balik memperhatikan ponsel, lalu baru saja ia mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan pulang. Kalau memang tak ingin ikut, seharusnya sejak awal dia tak usah datang saja!

"Kau tak suka karaoke?" tanya Tenten setelah ia menenggak birnya sedikit. Suara _kelutak_ gelas beradu dengan meja seakan memaksa Kiba untuk menaruh perhatian pada Tenten.

"Yah, dibilang tak suka pun …."

"Kalau begitu, ayo pilih lagu!" Sambil cekikikan, Tenten kemudian menyodorokan remot untuk memilih lagu.

Kiba menerima remot itu sebelum ia mengembalikannya ke atas meja. Tenten memasang wajah heran dan seketika Kiba pun tersenyum simpul.

"Aku sedang nggak mood saja."

Sebenarnya tak ada alasan lebih, tapi Tenten begitu saja berujar, "Karena kau nggak berhasil mengajak Ino ikut?"

Tenten berani bertaruh, mata Kiba sesaat tampak membelalak. Namun kemudian, Kiba menyangkal sambal tertawa masam.

"Nggak ada hubungannya!"

"Kata siapa?" Tenten tertawa-tawa. Ia mengambil gelas birnya kemudian menengguk isinya dalam satu tarikan napas. "Sudah kuputuskan!" ujar Tenten sambil menyeka sekitar mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku juga mau pulang saja!"

Mata terbelalak Suigetsu tak luput dari penglihatan Tenten. Namun, perempuan itu sudah memutuskan. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Kiba yang tak sempat melancarkan protes dan menyeret laki-laki itu keluar begitu saja dari ruang karaoke yang samar-samar berbau asap rokok tersebut.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Ayo ceritakan padaku!" Tenten mengulang perintah yang sudah ditolak Kiba berkali-kali. Tenten tak biasanya sengotot ini, dia meyakinkan diri bahwa saat mabuk, ia bebas melakukan apa saja—termasuk yang biasanya tidak ia lakukan.

"Nggak ada yang harus kuceritakan," jawab Kiba tanpa menatap Tenten.

"Heee~"

Tenten menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit sembari melirik Kiba. Jalanan masih begitu ramai dan lampu-lampu yang terpasang di pertokoan membantu Tenten untuk bisa membaca ekspresi Kiba. Laki-laki itu mengernyitkan alis dan sedikit cemberut. Sepertinya ia tak terlalu senang.

Tenten kemudian sedikit terkejut saat Kiba melihat ke arahnya. Telunjuk laki-laki itu mengarah ke satu tempat.

"Aku naik kereta dari sini. Kau bagaimana?"

Tenten mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat. Ia kemudian menghela napas.

"Kau sama sekali tak seru, Kiba." Tenten mengatakannya sambil menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat kedua tangan.

"Apa gosip percintaan tentangku sebegitu penting untuk kauketahui?"

"Hm?" Tenten menyeringai. "Padahal aku tak memaksudkannya dalam konteks percintaan, lho? Maksudku, barang kali saja ada sesuatu yang ingin kaubicarakan dengan Ino atau—"

Tenten menghentikan ucapannya saat dilihatnya wajah garang Kiba semakin memerah. Diam-diam, Tenten berkata pada dirinya sendiri, _Laki-laki yang gampang ditebak!_

"Memang apa yang bisa kaulakukan kalau aku memang menyukainya?"

Suara Kiba sedikit teredam oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar stasiun. Tenten sesaat seolah tak sadar kalau Kiba tengah berbicara padanya. Namun kemudian, perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Yah, nggak tahu juga." Setelah mengatakan itu, Tenten menepuk-nepuk wajahnya sendiri. "Maaf kalau aku sudah memaksamu."

"... Aku menyukainya atau nggak, toh nggak akan mengubah apa-apa. Ya, 'kan?" Kiba sesaat termenung. "Lagi pula, ia sekarang … terlihat sedikit berubah."

Tenten menepuk-nepuk pundak Kiba. Ibu jarinya terangkat tak lama kemudian.

"Perempuan itu paling mudah didekati saat sedang patah hati, lho~!"

Alis Kiba mengernyit. Lalu dengan suara keras yang seolah wujud dari spontanitasnya, laki-laki itu berkata,"Patah hati?! Seorang Yamanaka?"

Tenten bukan tak mengerti keterkejutan Kiba. Sepak terjang Ino semasa SMA memang membuatnya menorah prestasi sebagai seseorang yang selalu mematahkan hati laki-laki, bukan sebaliknya.

Kiba tampak seolah mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata Tenten. Mungkin Kiba meragukan Tenten yang sedang setengah mabuk. Tenten sendiri membiarkan Kiba berspekulasi sendiri. Ia yang paling tahu kalau dirinya mengatakan kebenaran.

Saat Tenten sedang hendak merapikan rambutnya yang berjatuhan dari kuncirannya yang mulai longgar, Kiba mendadak menarik lengan perempuan itu. Tenten terkesiap tapi kemudian ia tak berkata apa-apa saat melihat mobil yang dengan kecepatan tinggi melintas di sebelah mereka. Padahal ini bukan jalanan yang luas dan banyak pejalan kaki berkeliaran di sekitar sini.

 _Orang tak tahu aturan! Bukan tak mungkin dia akan menabrak orang dalam waktu dekat!_

"… Aku bukan laki-laki seperti itu."

Suara Kiba yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat fokus Tenten kembali teralihkan. Ia melihat Kiba yang tengah tersenyum simpul dan mengangkat kedua alis.

"Memanfaatkan kesempatan saat dia sedang patah hati …." Kiba mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah gelengan perlahan.

Setelah itu, Kiba pun berlalu masuk ke dalam stasiun tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tenten berdiam di depan stasiun dengan kaki yang bersilangan. Sebelah telunjuknya terangkat menyentuh bibir yang sudah melengkungkan senyum. Matanya menyipit.

"Nah, nah! Setelah ini, apa yang harus kulakukan? Diam saja atau ..."

 ** _***TO BE CONTINUED***_**

* * *

Di chapter lalu aku bilangnya cerita pendek tentang Tenten, ya, kalau dipikir sekarang, mungkin agak kurang tepat. Lebih tepatnya aku mau bikin cerita dengan Tenten sebagai main character sesaat. Wkwkwk. Tapi yaudahlah, ya, intinya begitu~~

Trivia sih, tapi ada yang mau nebak itu Tenten dan Lee sebenarnya nyanyi lagu apa? XDD

Sambil menunggu (?) aku balesin review dulu, deh!

 **gekanna87** : Bahaha! Sekarang aku update-nya ngaret lagi, huhu! ;(( Nah, kira-kira kenapa, ya? Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka sebenarnya? Tapi sebagian besar udah cukup jelas, ya? XD

 **Cherrymomo** : Lucu, ya? Saya juga suka pesan yang dibikinin Sakura. Haha. Yosh! Semangat menjelang akhir~

 **Guest** : Saya terhuraaaa ;A; Sabar yah deg-degannya, mereka ketemuannya masih di … chapter-chapter depan. Hahaha.

 **Kyudo YI** : Thank you buat support-nya! ;)

 **D. B. Winn** : Iya Ino gagal move on huhuhu ;A; Semoga masih berkenan mengikuti ceritanya, ya~~

Sekian balasan review. Terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan para pembaca selalu~ :*

Semoga fanfik ini masih bisa menghibur, ya!

 _With love,_

Suu.


	11. Bridge

_Saat ku berharap bisa memimpikanmu, kau tetap tak datang._

 _Apa ini artinya … kau benar-benar tak mau melihatku lagi meski dalam mimpi?_

 _Atau … aku yang sudah tak benar-benar berharap padamu?_

… _Ini konyol, 'kan?_

* * *

 **BLUE DAYS**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 _Please enjoy!_

* * *

Ch 10. Bridge

* * *

Hari Sabtu malam, Ino akhirnya menginap di tempat Sakura. Mereka berpesta sampai menjelang subuh. Lalu tertidur bagaikan orang mati hingga Sakura membangunkan Ino karena ia harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Dengan perasaan tak enak, Ino pulang ke rumah dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sekitar pukul sebelas, Ino terbangun dengan perut yang lapar. Ia pun membilas tubuh secara asal dan kemudian berjalan kaki sampai ke minimarket terdekat. Di minimarket, setelah bingung beberapa saat, ia membeli bentou yang berisi ayam karaage, secuil mi goreng berwarna oranye pucat, serta secuil salad timun yang diberi mayones seadanya. Di konter kasir, Ino membeli kopi dingin dalam cangkir plastik bening. Ino menghabiskan makanan di kamarnya tanpa semangat.

Setelah makan, Ino melihat dengan perasaan jijik bercampur malas ke arah tumpukan baju yang harus dicuci. Karena efek kopi yang ia minum membuatnya tak lagi merasa mengantuk, ia pun mengangkat tubuh untuk kemudian mencuci baju. Dengan adanya mesin cuci, Ino cukup memasukkan baju kotor dan sabun lalu meninggalkannya hingga waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Sambil menunggu, Ino menyalakan televisi. Ia lalu menghela napas.

Ino memeriksa ponselnya dan menemukan beberapa panggilan tak terjawab serta pesan dari Tenten. Saat melihat nama Tenten, Ino menepuk jidat. Ia benar-benar melupakan Tenten! Dengan terburu, Ino membuka pesan Tenten yang sudah bertumpuk. Temannya itu mengetik pesan dalam tiga belas baris yang membuat Ino tertawa getir.

'Ino, kau di mana?'

'INOOOO?!'

'Bagus! Kau meninggalkanku lalu bersenang-senang sendiri, ya?'

'Kau cari gara-gara denganku, ya?'

'INOOO~~ BUTA-CHAAANN~~~'

'Aku punya rahasia penting. Tapi kau tak akan kuberi tahu! Rasakan!'

'Kau sudah sampai rumah?'

'Ino, please! Aku mulai khawatir, nih! Kau baik-baik saja?

'Hei, jawab dong kalau sudah di rumah?'

'Au, ah! Aku ngantuk!'

'Ino, kalau kau sudah bisa pegang hape, balas pesanku, ya!'

Dua pesan lainnya berisi sticker beruang yang tampak cemas dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya satu sama lain. Di sticker pertama, beruang tersebut tampak menunduk dan di sticker kedua, beruang yang sama tampak melihat ke arah layar.

Ino buru-buru menelepon Tenten. Ia pun mendapat salam hangat berupa teriakan-teriakan tak sabaran. Butuh beberapa saat hingga amarah Tenten mereda dan Ino bisa menjelaskan situasinya. Setelah itu, giliran Tenten yang menceritakan kisahnya setelah berpisah dengan Ino.

"Lalu," deham Tenten—memberi efek dramatis, "Kiba itu menyukaimu, lho!"

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Ino terbangun di hari Senin dengan perasaan yang sangat berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Sesaat setelah Tenten memberi tahu rahasia Kiba, Ino hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis. Namun, begitu telepon dengan Tenten terputus, Ino mulai mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang Kiba. Mulai dari mengintip akun media sosial Kiba, sampai mencari-cari album kelulusan SMA dahulu. Malamnya, Ino jadi bermimpi aneh soal Kiba!

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantor, Ino berusaha memfokuskan diri. Hari ini, dia akan bertemu dengan Itachi dan karena itulah, ia harus mengatur hatinya agar ia siap dengan apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti. Ino juga sudah berlatih tanya jawab dalam diam—mensimulasikan hal-hal yang mungkin menjadi pembicaraan mereka dalam benaknya.

 _Kenapa kau memutuskanku begitu saja?_

 _Apa kau tak menyayangiku?_

 _Kalau kau sayang, kenapa kau tak mau lebih berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita?_

Lalu …

 _Siapa perempuan itu?_

Tanpa terasa, Ino sudah sampai di kantornya. Pikiran tentang Kiba berhasil ia singkirkan, sebagai gantinya, ada suatu ketenangan yang aneh setelah ia seolah bisa menjawab simulasi tanya jawab dalam pikirannya. Ia menyapa beberapa rekan kerjanya dengan semangat sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruangannya sendiri. Secangkir kopi dingin yang ia beli di minimarket ia letakkan di atas meja.

Bel berdentang dua kali, semua mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Suara yang terdengar hanya suara _keyboard_ yang diketik dan percakapan seputar pekerjaan. Tak ada yang aneh, semua tampak berjalan lancar.

Ino sedang berdiri untuk mengambil hasil _print_ saat mendadak seorang atasan dari divisi lain masuk ke ruangan divisinya dengan membawa seorang laki-laki. Teman satu divisinya sudah bangkit untuk menyambut kedatangan kedua orang dari divisi lain tersebut.

"Jadi, mulai hari ini, dia akan bekerja di sini—di tim marketing."

Mata Ino membelalak. Mata laki-laki tersebut pun terbelalak. Namun, dengan cepat laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah rekan kerja Ino yang lain.

"Inuzuka Kiba. Mohon bantuannya."

 _ *****TO BE CONTINUED*****_

* * *

Apakah Blue Days akan berubah menjadi Pink Days? Www.

Anyway, terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan para pembaca selalu~ :*

Semoga fanfik ini masih bisa menghibur, ya!

 _With love,_

Suu.


End file.
